


93% Stardust

by crocs



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, During Canon, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: There’s a woman and she’s halfway ‘cross the universe by now, leaving stardust and trails of hellfire in her wake; she’s a guard and something to be guarded against at all costs; her name is Carol Danvers and, sometimes, she feelssoalone.A collection of three-sentence fics based in and aroundCaptain Marvel. COMPLETE.





	1. Pioneer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.
> 
> Fic title from Nikita Gill.

**Pioneer**

There’s a woman and she’s halfway ‘cross the universe by now, leaving stardust and trails of hellfire in her wake; she’s a guard and something to be guarded against at all costs; her name is _Carol_ Danvers and, sometimes, she feels _so_ alone.

So Nicholas Fury erases a single word in his document, a letter at a time.

Maybe when she gets back, she won’t feel that way anymore.


	2. Recover

**Recover**

Yon-Rogg winces as they take his blood.

He stares at Vers laying next to him, half dead, in that tiny little cradle he knows’ll bring her back to semi-functioning capacity.

He’s looking forward to seeing exactly what colour she’ll bleed when they spar next.


	3. Parking

**Parking**

“Seriously,” Fury asks, “you parked your stolen motorcycle there?”

Carol shrugs and leans on the telephone pole that’s got _Missing : Beloved Pet_ and _Stolen : Reward_ stapled up and down it.

“Hey,” she says, knocking the cycle off its’ kick stand, “there’s something good to be said about hiding in plain sight.”

 


	4. Canvas

**Canvas**

In her dreams, Carol’s face is as fresh as it was six years ago and her hands feel as soft as silk when they’re holding Maria’s own.

No matter how many drawing classes she goes to, she can’t get her features right out of them.

Maria burns another secret sketchbook on the fire as the new people in her family get to know each other better; she’s got fresh inspiration, and there’s no sense in using old material.


	5. Part

**Part**

“Who am I?”

His fingers, calloused as they always have been, run down Vers’ skin as they lay together on one of the few nights he doesn’t want to fight and she doesn’t want to push any further.

 _“We_ are Kree,” Yon-Rogg impresses, and his kiss tells her he doesn’t appreciate her forgetting that again — oh, like she ever would have done in the first place.


	6. Aloof

**Aloof**

Goose has taken to jumping on things that he shouldn’t be jumping on, like desks and new SHIELD consultants.

He’s purring in Rambeau’s lap when Fury walks back in, stretched out like the cat he looks like.

Rambeau shrugs when Goose abandons her for his favourite perch on Fury’s keyboard and stares at her like she’s an exciting new toy; “I’d be worried about what he means,” she jokes, “but he doesn’t actually have opposable thumbs, so.”


	7. Annual

**Annual**

It’s Auntie Carol’s birthday and, just like every other year since she moved out, Monica’s mom calls her to tell her that she’s still out there among the stars.

Monica pours over the battered copy of Tolkien’s _Hobbit_ that she’s taken to reading around this time of year.

In the evening, after she’s poured herself a glass of wine, she’ll ignore whatever ass is calling her this time of night and trace the _Best Wishes, Carol_ that’s been on the front page for as long as she can remember.


	8. Temporary

**Temporary**

Talos reassures his family that his war is not forever.

They believe him.

Years from now, in a system far off from where they started their fight, he’ll look to a supernova that’s been messily compacted down into a Terran and wonder who, exactly, has come to end it.


	9. Football

**Football**

Norex frowns as he accesses the memories of one of the Terrans that seem to be everywhere on this planet.

“Why is kicking a leather egg so…” he struggles to find the right word as he looks to the child, Monica Rambeau, flicking through what his brain tells him are _sports channels._

Monica shrugs, and replies, “it’s all about team spirit, dude,” which does nothing to enlighten him.


	10. Gown

**Gown**

“Wedding dress?” Carol asks, once, when it comes up, and then continues drunkenly, “I wouldn’t be caught _dead_.”

“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to get together in our flight suits, then, when we’re able,” Monica replies, and waits for the banter to start —

—“We’ll trace _just hitched_ in the sky, honey,” her best friend assures her, a twinkle shining in her eyes and Maria shouldn’t laugh but she does anyway.


	11. Staff

**Staff**

Yon-Rogg knocks her on her ass, _again_.

Vers grips onto his metal longstaff as he pulls her up, and accuses, “You’re a cheat!”

“I don’t _need_ to cheat,” he replies, gives her that same insufferable smile and hits her again; this time, she blocks him with way more force than necessary.


	12. Hypothesis

**Hypothesis**

“You peeked at his junk,” Maria says quietly to Fury, who makes that assessing face that she’s come to hate from him, “you _both_ peeked at his junk.”

“To test a theory,” he defends, “I don’t know what Talos was doin’, though — probably wanted to stay in character.”

Maria cackles as she pops open another can of pop for Monica as they watch the meteor shower and tries not to think that Carol might be among them, somehow.


	13. Effort

**Effort**

“I don’t know how you come up with all of this, doc,” Mar-Vell hears from behind her as she works on the project, “but I’m ready to fly it, whatever it turns out to be.”

She turns around and sees Danvers leaning against the doorframe.

“I trust you,” Danvers says, and somehow she doesn’t see the way Mar-Vell’s shoulders are crumpling under all the weight of the times that phrase has been said to her over the years by Skrulls and Terrans alike.


	14. Limit

**Limit**

Sometimes, Vers feels like the thing in her neck that’s giving her all these abilities is holding her back.

Inhibiting her.

That’s usually when she goes and beats up Minn-Erva in training as a way to focus on something else other than that.


	15. Read

**Read**

Before she leaves Earth, Carol’s given her file by Fury for some light reading.

There’s a whole other life in there, she finds out later, filled with brothers named things like Stephen instead of brothers-in-arms with names like Korath and Soh-Larr and a checkered history of lots and lots of falling over and getting right back up again.

That seems to be a theme for humans like her.


	16. Shed

**Shed**

Maria works day and night on that plane in the backyard.

Monica helps her.

One night, she recognises the steel in her daughter’s eyes when she’s told to fetch her something from the shed instead of climbing in the cockpit as she usually does — and though Maria knows Carol’s in her past, it doesn’t stop her wondering how on Earth she’s influencing Monica like that if she’s dead.


	17. Node

**Node**

The silver sneaks across her face like snakes wrapping around her, getting ready to strike.

This time, Carol’s ready.

The last thing she sees before she meets the Supreme Intelligence again is that asshole thinking he’s gotten the best of her; if he only knew.


	18. Glacier

**Glacier**

After the attack on New York, Steve Danvers reads the newly-declassified news that his namesake was discovered deep in the arctic ice.

His team are calling themselves the Avengers.

For the first time in a while, he finds himself thinking about his sister and her call-sign.


	19. Lonely

**Lonely**

No matter how many Kree races are on this planet, there’s no one quite like Vers here.

Yon-Rogg comes close and that’s enough when she feels like it.

There’s times, when she’s on a mission with the rest of her squad, that she feels completely and utterly without anything else to define her other than alone.


	20. Unpleasant

**Unpleasant**

“Gross,” Talos says, seeing how Fury’s eye has swollen shut, “I can get someone to look at that, if you need.”

“I’m fine,” Fury assures him, petting a purring Goose, quickly devolving into baby talk: “Aren’t I, Goosie? Li’l kitty cat —”

—Carol shares a knowing look with Maria, comments, “you are _such_ a dad,” and he flips her off.


	21. Proud

**Proud**

They make a safe landing.

Maria’s still flying when she steps back onto the sweet, sweet ground.

Carol dipping her deeply like she used to do and locking their lips together helps with that feeling.


	22. Designer

**Designer**

Soren has to smile at how many questions her daughter is asking the Captain and elbows Talos so he’s paying attention —

—“Is it true Monica designed your outfit?” she’s wanting to know. “Because she _said_ she did —"

—so the Captain crouches down like she’s sharing a secret. “Your friend is a _very_ talented person.”


	23. Confession

**Confession**

“I am so proud of you.”

In response, Vers — she’s Carol, now — shoots him in the chest and sends Yon-Ragg flying.

There is no value to his pride anymore, she thinks.


	24. Endorse

**Endorse**

“What do you recommend?” the grunge chick who’s just blown a hole in his bar wants to know.

Weirder things have happened, he reasons.

He accepts the badge belonging to the easy-going dude that’s somehow making him feel _very_ on edge as payment and offers her the cherry pie — best in the state, like thirty other billboards claim about their own. 


	25. Eternal

**Eternal**

They never quite make it to admitting it to each other in words.

But now Carol is gone, Maria feels like she’s in free fall, like she’s just hit the ejector button and discovered someone’s cut her parachute into shreds with unforgiving knives.

 _I love you,_ she thinks, but knows it’s too late.


	26. Accept

**Accept**

Minn-Erva stops and visits them in sick-bay, once.

“God, I should have never let you take her off that shithole,” she states plainly, “because you’re still here salivating over her even _after_ you’ve done your job.”

She stares pointedly at the seal covering the cut that he used to change her blood and walks away.


	27. Turkey

**Turkey**

“Is Auntie Carol coming back home for Thanksgiving?”

It’s actually a possible request now that Monica knows her Aunt is alive.

The answer’s still no.


	28. Side

**Side**

“I’m sorry,” Carol apologises, over and over again.

They tell her she didn’t know.

She feels like she should have done.


	29. Absent

**Absent**

The memories that aren’t in the soldier’s head have left big, gaping, rough holes that the Kree haven’t even bothered to fill in.

Norex shakes his head as he passes over yet another torn remainder of the human now called Vers.

Shoddy workmanship, really.


	30. Chorus

**Chorus**

The Pilot-That-Was is lying, dead, her only trace on a recording that only a black box could have taken; the Kree-That-Was is dead, too, torn to shreds by revelations about a war that was never meant to be hers in the first place.

Carol Danvers rises from their ashes like a choir of phoenixes made of fireworks, spit, hard work and blue-red-blue blood.

Oh, and she’s just fine, thank you for asking.

(FIN.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
